


Brave and Stupid

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Arcee and Rodimus meet.
Relationships: Arcee & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 5





	Brave and Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You’re leading the other team, right,” Rodimus asked, looking at the pink Autobot.

“Co-leading, but I’m pretty sure I’ll be the only one in charge, ” Arcee said, smiling. “I scare everyone.”

“Heh, I bet you do,” Rodimus said, smiling. “Not many people actually earn their way into Garrus-9.”

“I’m not many people,” Arcee said, flicking the young bot in the chin. “And you’re going to down there,” Arcee said, nodding her head toward the dark planet. “To the center?”

“Yeah, Optimus shouldn’t go alone.”

“Brave and stupid,” Arcee said. She leaned on Rodimus’ shoulder and pecked him on the cheek before walking back to her crew. “I like that! Give me a call if you survive it.”

“You bet I will!” Rodimus said, calling after her.


End file.
